Politicas del amor
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: cuddy esta a punto de perder su puesto debido a las politicas del hospital... solo hay alguien que puede salvarla...XD
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooooo chicas, aquí les dejo un fic que hice hace ya tiempo, espero les guste es algo corto, pero el siguiente estará mas extenso XD, son bienvenidos los comentarios, un saludo.

**Políticas del amor**

En una mañana algo ajetreada en el hospital _**Princeton**_ Plainsboro…….

C: ya esta todo listo?.... cuestionaba cuddy a sus empleados, una y otra vez…

Algunos directivos del hospital habían planeado una junta de emergencia con ella y el consejo, debido a los nuevos cambios de política del hospital… no era para menos que cuddy estuviera nerviosa, no quería darles ningún motivo de represalia…

W:hola cuddy, estas bien?

C:hola Wilson y no… no estoy bien… no se con que cosas me salgan ahora

W:no te preocupes… tu cuidas de este hospital como tu vida misma… y sobre las nuevas noticias que traigan … ya nos ocuparemos de eso en su momento afortunadamente cuentas con el apoyo del consejo

C: tienes razón… debo de relajarme un poco…

Cuando la hora llego…

Dr. Benson: dra cuddy, buenos días, un placer verla de nuevo

C:gracias dr benson, el placer es mio, pase ud..

Los temas que se trataron en esa junta tenían a cuddy cansada, las nuevas políticas del hospital eran bobas, cosas, por las cuales cuddy creía innecesaria la junta… pasaron 2 horas y media y justo cuando los directivos se despedían, de los miembros del consejo…

Dr B: dra cuddy, podría hablar un momento con ud a solas?

A cuddy le extraño la petición, apenas si conocía al dr Benson, solo era de hola y adiós, aparte de un colega para cuddy era solo un mensajero de las nuevas normas del hospital…

C:claro que si, pase ud a mi oficina… uan vez ahí..

DR B: lisa… se que no hemos tenido una relación de amistad, pero te aprecio mucho se el esfuerzo y el trabajo que has hecho con este hospital y no me parece justo lo que harán contigo

C:de que hablas?

DR B: no se abordo en la junta sin embargo… planean quitarle el manejo del hospital, ya no seras la decana

C:que????, porque razón?, ustedes han visto, el hospital esta implecable, no me e salido de las normas y las nuevas políticas , las acataremos al pie de la letra

DR B: lo se.. a mi no tienes que convencerme.. una de las nuevas políticas del hospital que no se te menciono y la cual a mi punto de vista considero ridícula es… que tienes que estar casada

C:que????, por supuesto que es ridícula que tiene que ver eso con mi trabajo?, en que afectaría que yo siguiera soltera?

DRB: por eso mismo no se toco el tema en la junta, saben que es ridículo, sin embargo consideran que una mujer o hombre a cargo del hospital debe de tener una familia… asi mantendría el hospital con la estabilidad que se requiere…

C:y que se supone que harán conmigo?

DR B: te darán otro puesto administrativo… solo te aviso porque ya se están escuchando nombres para tu reemplazo.. ati obviamente no te diran la razón de tu cambio, solo te diran que son nuevas políticas..

C:nuevas políticas he….

DRB: cuddy espero que mi nombre no salga a relucir… yo solo te advierto, aun estas a tiempo de hacer algo…

C:no te preocupes no voy a perjudicarte… y te agradesco lo que has hecho por mi, se de el riesgo al que te enfrentas al compartir esta información…

DRB:de nada… solo date prisa el próximo mes se darán a conocer los cambios…. El dr Benson dejo acuddy muy confundida, con mucha rabia… como era posible que le quitaran el manejo del hospital por una estupidez como esa?... solo por ser soltera?... eso era discriminación…

Después de horas de pensar en su despacho se dio cuenta que en vez de lamentarse tenia que hacer algo al respecto… por lo que se puso de pie y se fue directo a donde pensaba podría estar su solución…

H:no necesitas vigilarme, estoy haciendo mis horas de consulta como lo puedes ver…

C:hola house, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte

H:entonces de que?...

CONTINUARA….


	2. La propuesta

Aquí les dejo la continuación, la puse rápido porque en el primer capi se me hizo injusto que fuera tan corto XD, espero que les guste y como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos

H:no necesitas vigilarme, estoy haciendo mis horas de consulta como lo puedes ver…

C:hola house, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte

H: entonces de que?...

cuddy no sabía como explicarle a house su situación....

C:hoy vinieron los directivos del hospital...

H:lo se.. por lo que me conto wilson te fue bien no?

C:house... ellos piensan quitarme mi trabajo

H:que?... por que?... hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?

C:si... hay algo que tu puedes hacer... pero no se si estés de acuerdo

H:en estos años cuddy, creo que ambos nos hemos apoyado, tu más que nadie me a apoyado.. lo que pueda hacer.. lo hare

C:te casarías conmigo?

H: que??? house casi escupió el café que estaba sorbiendo en ese momento... creí que te ayudaría con el hospital.. doctora cuddy esa es una treta muy sucia para pescar al soltero más codiciado del Princeton plainsboro

C: no es treta... créeme jamás te pediría algo así..esa es la razón por la que me quieren quitar la dirección del hospital, porque no estoy casada..Creo que es una estupidez pero así son las cosas...

H: ok... supongamos que te casas... y que harás después?, duraras así años?

C:por supuesto que no, yo me casare solo por 3 meses después me divorciare y los directivos ya no me despedirán ya no después de estar casada... house.. será algo simbólico, no te pido que seamos un matrimonio común, solo será el titulo de casados y ya, cada quien hará su vida como siempre... solo serán 3 meses..

H: una pregunta mas... y porque yo?.. digo eres amiga de jimmy porque no se lo pediste a él..

C:ambos sabemos cómo es wilson.. no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas, yo se que si aceptas mi propuesta.. no habrá ningún tipo de confusión ambos acataremos las reglas.... si es que aceptas... house me importa mucho mi trabajo... tu sabes cuánto significa para mí..

House caminaba en círculos por el cuarto de consulta... finalmente se detuvo ante cuddy... ambos frente a frente...tan cerca el uno del otro

C: y bien...?

H:esto jefa.. te costara todo un año sin consultas de clínica, mi historial de mala conducta será borrado...

C: gracias!!!! .... reacciono entusiasmada y lo abrazo.... lo siento.. Creo que me emocione

H: esta bien... ante todos tenemos que fingir mucho amor si queremos que esto funcione

C:esto no lo olvidare... y si, nadie debe de saberlo.. solo wilson, a el si podremos decirle la verdad

H:jajajja muero por ver su cara cuando sepa de nuestro matrimonio.. por cierto cuando será eso?

C: este sábado...

H:es en menos de 5 días!

C: solo hay que decir acepto... no querrás toda una fiesta verdad?

H:claro que no.. será la despedida de soltero lo que quiero..guiñando el ojo... bueno ya que no tengo que pasar consulta me retiro y le doy la noticia a mis empleados... cuddy se quedo observando como salía del cuarto, mientras ella dibujaba una gran sonrisa en señal de triunfo..

Al llegar a su oficina...

F:mujer 24 años.. Presenta dificultades respiratorias...

H: foreman!!!! no puedes esperar a que de las nuevas noticias?

F:house no estamos de humor para tus noticias en cambio la paciente..

13: que noticias?... interrumpiendo a foreman

H: oscuro, lesbiana y ...nariz... están cordialmente invitados a mi boda

T: es una broma?

H: no... no es broma.. este símbolo sexual será atado hasta que la muerte me separe de mi amada...dándole un codazo a 13

13:y quien es la afortunada?

H: eso es lo más interesante... mi futura esposa será... lisa cuddy...

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada seguido de un incomodo silencio....

F: house, creo que te has tomado demasiadas vicodinas...

H: este sábado, están cordialmente invitados a nuestro enlace

13: y donde será eso?

H: no estoy muy seguro...

T: te casaras el sábado y no sabes donde será?

H:taub, crees que soy del tipo de hombre que se ocupa de los arreglos de una boda?... taub negó con la cabeza... bien en unos minutos le pregunto a mi amada…

Pasaron los días.. Wilson ya estaba enterado y ya les había augurado un desastre...el sábado llego la cita de tan grande acontecimiento era en casa de cuddy, solo los padres de cuddy, Wilson, y los patitos de house además de chase y cameron fueron invitados...en ese momento arribaron los señores jake cuddy y emma cuddy...

C:mama!!, hola que gusto..

E:hola hija.. te ves hermosa..y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

J:y donde esta ese yerno mío?... digo a todos nos tomaron por sorpresa con esta decisión, ya ves ni tu hermana pudo asistir porque tenía compromisos previos

C:lo se papa... y house..

J: house?... no lo llamas por su nombre?

C:perdon.. greg.. es que debido al hospital no podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres... lisa se sonrojo... greg no ha llegado a un.. no debe de tardar

E: muero de ganas de conocerlo

C:ya lo conoces…

E: yo?

C: si, es gregory house... de la universidad?

E:ohh dios mío!!!... que tierno... apenas si lo recuerdo, un muchacho algo flaco... si.. ya lo ubico..una historia muy tierna que le podrás contar a nuestros nietos..

C: mama!

J:hija discúlpala... pero ya al fin respiramos que te casaras.. ese trabajo te absorbe mucho..así que ojala que pronto tendremos un greg o una lisa en nuestros brazos... cuddy solo sonreía apenada

Pasaron los minutos y house por fin llego ataviado en un smoking negro, el cual le sentaba de maravilla..al ver a cuddy se sorprendió... la decana traía un vestido strapless ajustado, color crema.. los zapatos de marca que acentuaban sus piernas torneadas con el largo hasta la pantorrilla...

H:guau!!!, te ves hermosa!

C: gracias...

H: segura que solo quieres que sea ficticio este matrimonio?

C: no digas tonterías house!

H:bueno... vamos pues a realizar esta boda…

Los minutos transcurrieron y por fin la pareja se dio el sí, ante la mirada de todos los presentes... enseguida todos al unisonó gritaron el clásico beso!!, cuddy solo sonreía sonrojada, mientras que house se divertía con las reacciones de cuddy

H:ellos lo piden amor… decía sonriendo

C:cariño, yo creo...house la interrumpió tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso… mientras los presentes daban un gran aplauso.. al reincorporarse.. esta me la pagas...susurro

H: yo también te quiero !! grito ante todos

después de la cena, ambos novios conversaban con los invitados..

E: greg, pues bienvenido a la familia cuddy

H: gracias emma

J: ya le dijimos a lisa, que queremos nietos pronto

C: papa, por favor...

H: dejalos cariño... claro que si hoy empezaremos a practicar...

E:y donde será la luna de miel?

C: en ninguna parte, no saldremos de la ciudad, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo

H: cariño sabemos que no saldremos fuera... pero la pasaremos en mi apartamento... cuddy volteo con una mirada asesina a house

E:que bien , aquí está lleno de gente aun y con el desorden que quedara la casa.. hija tú no te preocupes ustedes pueden irse tranquilos que yo despacho a los invitados..

C: pero mama...

E: nada... ustedes ya váyanse si no es que quieren quedarse dormidos de exhaustos en su luna de miel

H: nos vamos amor?

C:ni siquiera tengo ropa lista..

H: creeme no la vas a necesitar mucho... los padres de cuddy sonrieron

al llegar por fin al apartamento de house...

C:ya estamos aquí.. obviamente tu dormirás en el sofá y yo en la cama verdad?

H: nop... el sofá se averió... ambos dormiremos en la misma cama

C:house.. las reglas fueron...

H:lo se.. tienes miedo de que pase algo?

C:por supuesto que no..

House se cambio de inmediato y se puso sus pants y una camiseta holgada, al entrar al cuarto, cuddy con el vestido aun.. no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa debido a las miradas de house..

H:puedes cambiarte.. no espiare

C: eso tenlo por seguro

una vez cambiada.. ambos se acostaron en la cama.. house se rodo hacia cuddy..

H: estas segura que solo quieres dormir?.. mientras la arrinconaba y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro

CONTINUARA....


	3. recordando viejos tiempos

CAPITULO III

Una vez cambiada.. ambos se acostaron en la cama.. house se rodo hacia cuddy..

H:estas segura que solo quieres dormir?.. mientras la arrinconaba y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro

House podía notar como cuddy se había sorprendido ante tal propuesta, mientras cuddy no sabía si era una de las acostumbradas bromas de house o en verdad quería pasar una noche con ella…

C: que pretendes house?, las reglas…

H: las reglas… las reglas… no quisieras de vez en cuando romper las reglas?

C:no juegues house, podrías apartarte?

H:ahhhh, que aburrida eres… rápidamente rodo hacia su lado de la cama…

Ambos estaban recostados espalda con espalda, cuddy con temor a voltearse y ver de frente a house, …. A house por el contrario el que estuviera cuddy en su cama le divertía, entre sus planes estaba esperar a que la decana cayera rendida de sueño para poder observarla como hacía años lo había hecho, sin temor que ella preguntase el porqué la observaba…

Pasaron los minutos… las horas y el primero en caer rendido fue house… cuddy podía escuchar sus ronquidos … al principio le dio risa, y pensó en burlarse de el cuándo despertara, luego de dos horas la risa se convirtió en molestia… finalmente cuddy cayo rendida de sueño…

Debido a que ambos se habían desvelado el día anterior y que ese día no irían al hospital, house fue el primero en despertar, al rodarse al lado de cuddy ambos estaban frente a frente, cuddy estaba profundamente dormida house la podía observar plácidamente como horas antes lo había planeado… recorría sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello algo alborotado y ponía atención en su respiración, lentamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo, cuddy inconscientemente y rendida de sueño no lo sintió y hasta correspondió a su abrazo como si se tratara de su peluche favorito…house volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo dormir y oliendo su cabello, su piel… cariñosamente le besaba su cabello.. al pasar los minutos… cuddy finalmente abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió.. house dormido a su lado y ambos abrazados.. no quería hacer ningún ruido o movimiento evitando así que house se diera cuenta, house por su parte, fingía estar profundamente dormido, y al tratar cuddy de zafarse con delicadeza house mas la abrazaba…

C: house… susurro… mientras house emitía sonidos como ronroneos… house….

H: dejame…. Y más la abrazaba…

C: house….

H: dejame dormir…

C: house!!! … esta vez enérgica

H:que?!!.. ohhh abrió los ojos… no sabía que te gustara dormir así…

C: no digas tonterías… podrías soltarme de una vez?

H:y si nos quedáramos así un rato más?.. estoy tan cómodo…

C: tu estarás cómodo… ya suéltame… y aparto el brazo de el de su cintura…

H:sabes cuddy no te vendría nada mal algo de diversión..

C: lo sé… pero no contigo…

Después de ducharse y cambiarse house se aproximo a la cocina notando que cuddy preparaba el desayuno

H:que buena esposa resultaste.. me has hecho el desayuno..

C: tenemos que comer no?

Ambos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor de house…

H:mm… saboreo.. Tienes buen sazón

C: gracias…

H: no puedo creer lo que hicimos anoche…

C: el casarnos?

H:no.. el que hayamos dormido juntos sin nada de acción

C: no seas idiota!

H: no niegues que el dormir juntos no te trajo recuerdos?

C: por favor house..

H: lo que más recuerdo… no solo que te gustara dormir abrazados.. cuddy fingía indiferencia comiendo… que mas?... ah si.. te gustaba dormir solo con mi camisa puesta.. yo por supuesto desnudo

C: siempre has sido un exhibicionista

H: te gustaba que te rascara la cabeza para lograr dormir… aunque después de tanta acción caíamos rendidos… cuddy sonrió…

C: a ti te gustaba tomar un trago después de…

H: después de hacer el amor… aun lo recuerdas?

C: cómo olvidarlo si después de ese trago, me querías besar ..

H:y tú te negabas

C: nunca me ha gustado el alcohol y menos un beso que sepa a alcohol

H: tantos recuerdos…

C: si…. Decía nostálgica hasta que de pronto pareciera que reacciono… bueno… ya basta de recordar ahora lava los platos por favor

H: qué?

C: que laves los platos

H: yo no lavo platos

C: y que haces, los tiras?

H: no… viene una Sra. a hacer la limpieza

C: que bien cuando vendrá?

H: dentro de 2 días…

C: y crees que vas a dejar los platos así 2 días?

H:ohh está bien.. Vaya de pronto no eres tan encantadora….

C: solo por hoy… ya mañana nos iremos a mi casa

H: qué? Yo no pienso ir a tu casa a vivir

C:y que pretendes que hagamos entonces?

H: pues fingir que somos esposos pero cada uno viviendo en su casa

C: genial… y así en verdad creerán que estamos casados… que buena idea

H:y porque no vivimos aquí?

C:porque tu departamento es muy chico.. mi casa es grande y cuento con habitación para huéspedes, tú puedes alojarte ahí

House frunció el seño y se dispuso a lavar los platos… después de unas horas house pudo sentir lo que era vivir con lisa cuddy, ella se dispuso a hacer una limpieza general de la casa mientras él veía tv, luego siguió lavando la ropa de house, mientras el tocaba el piano.. cuando prosiguió a doblar la ropa… el leía unas de sus revistas medicas… justo en ese momento cuddy termino exhausta y se sentó junto a él con un libro sobre poesía..

H: no sabía que te gustara la poesía… ni ser una maniática de la limpieza

C: sabes house… de vez en cuando deberías usar la lavadora, la escoba y bien podrías doblar tu ropa

H:me gusta mi desorden..

C:no mientras estemos casados..

H:sabes cuddy … desde que nos casamos solo he escuchado tus reglas.. tus ordenes… y que hay de las mías?

C: tus reglas?

H: asi es mis reglas..

C: y cuáles son tus reglas?

H:bueno… en principio me gustaría que respetaras mis cosas.. es verdad tengo mi casa hecha un desorden… pero es mi desorden

C:ok… prometo no "ayudarte"… señalo con los dedos.. con la limpieza de tu departamento, algo más?

H: quiero que durmamos juntos

C: estás loco?

H: oye, tú eres la única que se beneficia de este matrimonio

C: que hay de lo del año sin consultas?.. creí que ese era mi pago

H:ese es un extra..

C: lo siento house… no dormiremos juntos

H: está bien… mañana y los días que le siguen tal vez los chicos del hospital puedan sospechar que en este matrimonio no existe el amor…

C: no serias capaz…

H: pruébame…

C: está bien… dormiremos house… no pasara nada mas

H: oye!! Que estabas pensado picarona… yo solo dije dormir… es que la oscuridad me da miedo…

Así pasaron una noche más house y cuddy, al regresar al hospital…. Cuddy se encontró en su oficina con grandes arreglos florales.. cajas de regalo y muchas tarjetas felicitándola por el suceso…

House por su parte al llegar a su oficina…

F: feliciadades!

H:gracias, si se preguntan porque traigo estas ojeras ustedes sabrán la respuesta..

Foreman se acerco a él..

F: seguramente es porque estuvo toda la noche tratando de convencer a cuddy de tener algo contigo

H: de que hablas?

F: lo sabemos house… todo fue una farsa…

CONTINUARA…………….


	4. aqui estoy yo

Hola chicas, una vez más les agradezco los comentarios, se que ya lo han leído antes pero me alientan a seguir escribiendo me alegra que les este gustando mi fic, una disculpa por la tardanza, yo no soy estudiante, soy educadora (maestra XD) por lo que en ocasiones se acumula el trabajo sin embargo como fiel lectora de fics se lo desesperante que es cuando tardan en actualizar, así que tratare de avisarles que día actualizare y sobretodo no tardarme tanto, un saludo a todas.

CAPITULO IV

F: felicidades!

H: gracias, si se preguntan porque traigo estas ojeras ustedes sabrán la respuesta…

Foreman se acerco a él…

F: seguramente es porque estuvo toda la noche tratando de convencer a cuddy de tener algo contigo

H: de que hablas?

F: lo sabemos house… todo fue una farsa…

House se sorprendió al escuchar esto, sin embargo dado que no estaba seguro sobre que tanto sabía foreman no quería levantar sospechas…

H: no se dé qué demonios hablas… pero estoy seguro que los gritos de cuddy anoche no eran ninguna farsa… eso era amor…….. y sexo candente…guiñando el ojo

F: vamos house no finjas… aun no sabemos porque cuddy tomo esa decisión pero es una farsa

H: oscuro… piensa lo que te dé la gana mientras yo sigo disfrutando de los beneficios de estar casado y con semejante mujer….bromeaba..

Pasaron los minutos y house llamo a cuddy a su oficina

C: dra cuddy

H: solecito…nos vemos en la cafetería

C: house?.. Porque quieres que vaya a la cafetería?

H: solo te adelanto que nuestro teatrito se desmorona… te veo en 15 minutos allá, asegúrate de comprar comida para ambos ok

C: esta bien… respondió cuddy preocupada

Tras 15 minutos cuddy yacía haciendo fila en la cafetería con 2 porciones de comida, mientras house llegaba ….al notar su presencia la saludo con la mano… cuddy sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa donde house se sentó…

C: toma…

H: mujer… así mas van a desconfiar, no conoces mis gustos?...señalando el menú

C: pues disculpa, pero me gusta comer sano… y bien?, que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

H: ellos lo saben

C: que quieres decir con ellos lo saben?, quienes y que saben?

H: el oscuro sabe que es una farsa el matrimonio

C: se lo dijiste?

H: por supuesto que no

C: entonces como lo supo?

H: es el rumor que ronda en el hospital… lo sabe oscuro, ahora lo sabrá la 13 y el narizón y si ellos que no prestan atención a chismes de pasillo lo saben, eso quiere decir que el hospital entero lo sabe…

C: house eso no puede pasar, de nada serviría el habernos casado, hasta podría afectarme más, los directivos dirían que soy una loca

H: y no?

C: cierra la boca… mejor pensemos la manera de solucionar esto

H: yo se la manera… en ese instante house noto que foreman y taub entraban a la cafetería… tomo con las manos el rostro de cuddy y le dio un beso de lo más tierno a lo cual la decana no se resistió…

C: y eso porque fue?...

H: porque acaban de llegar nuestros espías... señalando a foreman… un momento… no te diste cuenta que entro foreman y aun así aceptaste mi beso?

C: deja de decir tonterías… y es ridículo… no podemos andar besándonos por todo el hospital no solo dirán que es una farsa, sino que la decana de este hospital no tiene moral…

H: vamos cuddy, si de verdad estuviéramos casados por amor… en verdad actuarias así?

C: así cómo?

H: con indiferencia… ni yo creo que yo actuara de esa forma

C: vaya que resultaste romántico….y se acerco a él dándole un beso que sorprendió a house pero que disfruto enormemente, este jueguito le estaba gustando

H: y eso?

C:nos tienen que creer, no lo acabas de decir… guiñándole el ojo... para después recoger su plato y salir de ahí y decir en voz alta… nos vemos al rato cariño..

H: ok no olvides llevar ese libro a casa

C: cómo olvidarlo, los has mencionado todo el día… y le lanzo una sonrisa…

Mientras foreman y taub observaban la escena…

T: tal vez se equivocan…

F: no lo creo…

T: pues se ven como una pareja recién casada…

F: tú crees que de un día para otro house desborde amor por cuddy?

T: tal vez tenían una relación en secreto… cuddy es la decana no podía andar en boca de todos que tuviera un romance con house

F: es verdad, sin embargo igual nos hubiéramos dado cuenta

T: pues si es verdad que es una farsa, no creo que house aguante mucho estar tan romántico… creo que no es su estilo

F: el tiempo nos dará la razón…

Al pasar la tarde cuddy recogía sus cosas para irse a casa y noto como house la esperaba con mochila en mano fuera de la oficina, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna house estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en eso de fingir…al salir

C: hola cariño, nos vamos?

H: vamos amor, te ayudo con el maletín?

C: estas seguro… refiriéndose a su cojera

H: dame acá… y le quito el maletín mientras la tomaba de la cintura y ambos salían del hospital…

Al aproximarse al auto…

C: ya puedes soltarme

H: me gusta tenerte así… cuddy lo miro extrañada

C: espero que no te estés confundiendo house…

H: no te preocupes… no caeré rendido de amor por ti..

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de cuddy, al llegar…

H: cuanto orden… observando la casa

C: así es… y así me gustaría que permaneciera… house hizo gestos…

Ambos, se sentaron a cenar lo que rápidamente cuddy había preparado, al terminar justo se dirigían a la recamara cuando el timbre sonó…

C: quien será a esta hora?

H: a mí no me vendrán a buscar créemelo

C: iré a abrir la puerta…

Cuando cuddy abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta..

C: don?

D: hola preciosa…

C: que haces aquí… sonrió

D: vine de visita a la ciudad y pensé en invitarte a cenar y pasar un rato agradable con mi doctora favorita

C: ohh lo siento don pero acabo de cenar…

D: bueno… ese no es obstáculo para pasar un rato juntos, porque no me invitas a pasar?

H: hola, amor porque no me presentas al caballero… ahhhhhh si ya te recuerdo… eres el de la cadena de mantenimiento a autos verdad?

D: así es… tu eres… house verdad?... también te recuerdo

H: así es… Greg house, ahora esposo de lisa

D: ohhh… enseguida se noto como a don lo tomo de sorpresa… no sabía que te habías casado

C: asi es… me case hace poco

H: recién casados debemos decir… mientras abrazaba a cuddy por la cintura

C: quieres pasar?... apenada

D: ohh no, no quiero interrumpirlos

C: no estás…

H: cariño, don no quiere pasar no lo obligues interrumpió

D: me da gusto que te hayas casado lisa, les deseo que sean muy felices

C: gracias…

H: si... gracias lo seremos… mientras besaba a cuddy…

Apenas cerraron la puerta al despedir a don….

C: no tenías que hacer eso

H: hacer qué?

C: tratar así a don

H: no lo trate mal… lo que te molesto es que supiera que nos habíamos casado…

C: bueno… no era necesario que lo supiera… el no está en contacto con nadie del hospital

H: qué?... quieres decir que hubieras salido con el… estando yo aquí?

C: house creo que te estás tomando esto muy en serio

H: creo que a ti solo te importa fingir cuando te conviene

C: house…

H: escuchame… no quiero que pienses que me estoy confundiendo o algo parecido… pero tal pareciera que soy el más interesado en que no pierdas tu empleo…

C: eso no es verdad... yo invite a mis padres a la boda, tuve la idea de la boda… eso habla de cuanto me interesa mi trabajo

H: sin embargo, hace un rato estabas dispuesta a tirarlo por la borda saliendo con ese tipo… no pensaste en que alguien del hospital pudiera verte...

C: house… estas celoso?

H: tan desesperada estas por un hombre?… y se le acerco ambos quedando frente a frente…

C: no seas idiota...

H: si tan desesperada estas, aquí estoy… prácticamente no haríamos nada fuera de lo establecido… somos un matrimonio

C: podrías callarte?... creo que la cena y la visita de don te afecto …. Y trato de huir de el… sin embargo house la sujeto del brazo… que haces?

H: lo que debí de haber hecho en nuestra noche de bodas… y la beso con pasión…cuddy se resistió en un principio… pero termino cediendo… ambos se dirigieron a la recamara de cuddy….

C: house… que estamos haciendo?.... con la voz entrecortada debido a los besos que poco la dejaban hablar…

CONTINUARA………

Espero que les haya gustado, domingo actualizo …………. XD


	5. Lo inesperado

Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda, les dije en domingo aunque casi lunes XD pero tuve demasiado trabajo, culpen a la primavera porque por hacer unas mascaras para un festival casi olvido actualizar XD… en fin nuevamente gracias a las chicas que me comentan les agradezco mucho, y espero que el siguiente capi les siga gustando un beso a todas

CAPITULO V

H:si tan desesperada estas aquí estoy… prácticamente no haríamos nada fuera de lo establecido.. somos un matrimonio  
C:podrías callarte?.. creo que la cena y la visita de don te afecto …. Y trato de huir de el … sin embargo house la sujeto del brazo… que haces?  
H:lo que debí de haber hecho en nuestra noche de bodas… y la beso con pasión..cuddy se resistió en un principio… pero termino cediendo… ambos se dirigieron a la recamara de cuddy….  
C:house… que estamos haciendo?.... con la voz entrecortada debido a los besos que poco la dejaban hablar…

ambos se dirigían a la recamara como si nada importara en ese momento...

H:te deseo.. cuddy  
C:house... no deberíamos... no es correcto…  
H: porque no?.. hace rato no pensabas eso con don...  
C: disculpa?... se aparto de el enseguida...  
H:vamos cuddy...intento besarla de nuevo..  
C:sabes house eres un idiota.. en eso no cambias.. y a empujones lo saco de la recamara...  
H: era una broma!.. grito... lo dije sin pensar... podrías perdonarme?  
C:largo de aquí!... y más te vale que no intentes entrar aquí, así que vete a la recamara de huéspedes

tres horas después...house regreso.. solo para sentarse afuera de la puerta de la recamara cuddy

H:cuddy.......solo se escuchaba silencio del otro lado de la puerta....cuddy!!!!!!.. no me ire hasta que salgas de ahi y hablemos  
C:podrias dejar de actuar como un niño... me gusta llegar puntual a mi trabajo… con voz molesta  
H:ahora yo soy el que actúa infantil....  
C; no tu eres como siempre el que actúa como un idiota y ya...... déjame dormir por favor...  
H: como quieras!!!

house se dirigió a la recamara de huéspedes, donde no podía dejar de insultarse a si mismo... había tenido la oportunidad que tanto había deseado hacia años y la había echado a perder por una de sus estupideces...

H: eres un idiota house!!!... susurraba mientras estaba recostado...como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez en ese momento... ahora estuviéramos.... oh ya no vale la pena ni imaginarlo... jodi esta oportunidad.... pero no la próxima... no, cuddy me escuchara...... mientras se ladeaba para tratar de conciliar el sueño..

al paso de las horas house se despertó para alistarse para el hospital y para tratar de hablar con cuddy, sin embargo la decana ya se había ido, dejándolo solo en casa... al llegar al hospital..

H: buenos días... dirigiéndose a su equipo  
F: buenos días... porque hoy no llego con cuddy?  
H:no sabía que eras nuestro investigador privado.. y estoy harto de dar explicaciones..pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero aquí venimos a trabajar, así que deja de portarte como una señorita y haz tu trabajo... y salió hacia la clínica.. dejando a su equipo con la boca abierta

mientras estaba en la clínica house aprovecho para realizar unas llamadas...mientras tanto cuddy, era interrumpida por una enfermera...

E:dra cuddy..  
C: si?  
E: hay un hombre que insiste en verla  
C: de quien se trata?  
E: es un repartidor, ya se le dijo que puede dejar en la recepción lo que trae pero no quiere, dice que tiene órdenes precisas de verla y entregarle a usted lo que trae  
C: pues que trae?  
E: unas flores.. pero dra cuddy... el hombre viene disfrazado  
C:que??  
E:si, trae una botarga  
C:dile que no puede pasar  
E:lo intentamos, hasta llamamos a seguridad y dijo que armaría un lio y que no se tardaría ni 5 minutos con usted  
C: mm...... esta bien hazlo pasar..

lo que vio, sorprendió a cuddy, había un hombre vestido de conejo con un gran corazón dibujado en la barriga, con un enorme ramo de flores...

Repartidor: dra cuddy?  
C:asi es, así que lo que sea que vaya a decir hágalo rápido..  
R: hola cuddy... se que lo de ayer te decepciono, y espero que puedas comprenderme... el hombre lo decía con tal sentimiento que cuddy luchaba por no reírse...  
C: ah si?  
R: ahora que e descubierto que te gusta la poesía e decidido expresarte lo que siento por medio de ella:

cuddy...como hacer para poner en palabras tanto dolor...  
no dejo de pensar en ti..  
este amor es imposible...  
tal vez mi destino es quedarme solo para siempre...  
no hay mas posibilidad que esta de terminar... de terminarte  
de terminar, dejarte, superarte...  
de terminar, enterrarte, relegarte...  
de terminar, liberarte, liberarme...  
terminar de terminarte....

y mientras cuddy, reflexionaba cada palabra que el hombre había dicho.. house entro dejando más que impactada a cuddy mientras que enfermeras y pacientes veían incrédulos la escena...

H: ya puedes irte rosado... el hombre hizo un gesto y obedeció a house dejándole las flores a cuddy en su escritorio...  
C:creo que..  
H: crees que te quiero terminar?  
C:bueno... tu poema debo decir...  
H:ese poema lo escribí hace una año..  
C:no sabía que escribieras poemas...  
H:ni yo que te gustara escucharlos... lo escribí cuando creí que ambos no podíamos tener una relación, y quería que lo escucharas... estaba dispuesto a dejarte.... aun cuando no había nada entre los dos... pero después de lo de anoche.. no podría dejarte..  
C: house yo...  
H: solo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo de ayer, fui un estúpido y lo reconozco... es solo que no estoy acostumbrado al afecto...  
C: por lo que escuche del poema... creo que eres mas romántico de lo que pensabas  
H: mentí... con cara de puchero… el poema no lo escribí yo... solo lo recorte de un libro porque me recordaba a ti...  
C:poque no me sorprende?  
H: aun quieres seguir con el espectáculo?... señalando los curiosos que esperaban ya fuera una bofetada o un beso... quieres que sea mas romántico?.. porque si continuo me dará un ataque de diabetes  
C:gracias  
H:no tienes que agradecer...  
C: de donde sacaste el conejo?  
H: wilson hace esas boberías muy a menudo...  
C:cuando quieras contentarme, la próxima vez.. olvida el conejo de acuerdo?  
H:creeme me alivia escuchar eso... eso quiere decir..? que tu y yo..  
C:que tu y yo empezamos de cero de acuerdo?  
H:y si...solo lo dejamos donde nos quedamos anoche?...cuddy se acerco a el y le dio un codazo... mientras house la rodeaba de la cintura.. que te parece si les damos un buen espectáculo... en ese momento 13 y foreman pasaban deteniéndose donde la mayoría de al gente estaba poniendo atención...y observaron cuando house le propinaba un tremendo beso a cuddy ante los suspiros y risas de los presentes...

F: no lo puedo creer...  
13:no creo que eso sea planeado...  
F: lo veo y no lo creo... al parecer taub gano la apuesta, el matrimonio de house es real  
13:te lo dije...

mientras en la oficina de cuddy...

C:el show termino...apartándose de house..  
H: cuddy te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar hoy?  
C: como una cita?  
H: se que suena estúpido si ya estamos casados, pero dado las condiciones de este matrimonio...  
C: acepto encantada...

el matrimonio house fue cenar donde pasaron una hermosa velada... house se porto como todo un caballero...al regresar a casa...

H:bien hemos llegado... me iré al cuarto de huéspedes...y se despidió dándole un beso en los labios..  
C: estas bromeando?  
H:cuddy quiero empezar esto bien... y ... claro que estoy bromeando.. cuddy sonrió .. mientras house la llenaba de besos, nuevamente se dirigían a la recamara... y mientras avanzaban quitándose una a una sus prendas..  
C: te amo house...  
H:y yo a ti... esta vez las cosas no fueron tan arrebatadas como la noche anterior, house tomo a cuddy con delicadeza, mientras que ella se sentía plena de estar al lado del hombre que amaba hace años... al pasar los minutos ambos descansaban relajados y como años atras.. cuddy con su camisa puesta y house... tan exhibicionista como siempre...  
C: y a hora que?  
H: seremos un matrimonio no tan común... pero matrimonio al fin y al cabo

pasaron las semanas, y después de un largo mes, todos en el hospital estaban mas que convencidos de la veracidad del matrimonio house... hasta que...

C: dra cuddy... respondió el teléfono  
DRB: hola, dra cuddy  
C: hola dr benson, como esta?  
DRB: dra cuddy me despidieron..  
C: ohh no sabe cuánto lo siento...  
DRB: se enteraron, no se cómo.. de que le advertí... tarde o temprano le quitaran la administración del hospital..  
C: pero... yo no estoy mintiendo...vera yo si me case... en verdad  
DRB: dra cuddy ami no tiene que convencerme...solo le comunico la situación....  
C: siento mucho su despido, veré que puedo hacer... gracias por mantenerme al tanto....

apenas colgó... cuddy llamo a la oficina de house...

H: diga...  
C: soy yo...  
H: que pasa?  
C: me hablo el dr benson.. los directivos se enteraron que el me advirtió sobre lo del cambio de administración y lo han despedido  
H:y que piensas hacer?  
C: vere en que puedo ayudarlo...  
H: me refiero a ti... no te preocupan que te transfieran?  
C:no creo que eso pase..  
H: aunque ahora seamos un matrimonio común ellos creerán que sigues fingiendo...  
C: no después... de lo que pasara...  
H: que pasara?...  
C: aun no lo e comprobado... pero creo ...que...  
H: que?.. vamos deja los rodeos...  
C: creo que puedo estar esperando a tu primogénito...  
H: que?... no te muevas voy a tu oficina...

CONTINUARA....

Que les pareció? Demasiado amorolico house XD jejeje espero que no, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, les mando un abrazo actualizo hasta el viernes bye byeeee


	6. La noticia

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa pues ahora si puntual aquí está el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, me alegro que les siga gustando , y sobre que va muy rápido jejeje, generalmente cuando escribo fics son de 7 u 8 capitulos así que todo sucede rápido, shore nos castiga en la vida real yo no les hare eso ……………… XD, bueno no las aburro mas con mi platica, que lo disfruten!

CAPITULO VI

H: aunque ahora seamos un matrimonio común ellos creerán que sigues fingiendo...  
C: no después... de lo que pasara...  
H: que pasara?...  
C: aun no lo he comprobado... pero creo...que...  
H: qué?.. Vamos deja los rodeos...  
C: creo que puedo estar esperando a tu primogénito...  
H: que?... no te muevas voy a tu oficina

House corrió tan pronto como su pierna se lo permitía hacia la oficina de cuddy, al llegar ahí…

H: estás segura?...

C: te acabo de decir que no estoy segura… yo solo… será instinto de mujer..

H: en que te basas?

C: bueno… aparte de un ligero retraso… me dan un poco de asco algunos alimentos…

H: descúbrete los pechos..

C: house!

H: que?.. era para comparar… créeme nadie conoce esos pechos como yo.. ni siquiera tu misma..

C: te creo.. estas obsesionado con ellos…

H: bueno… el trasero aun le hace competencia y cuando pase el tiempo definitivamente irán en empate ambos… -esto hizo que cuddy sonriera- en serio… hay que salir de dudas… en este instante..

C: lo se… pero me da miedo… creo que sin querer me e ilusionado y si resulta que no es verdad…… yo…

H:si resulta que no es verdad… practicaremos una y otra vez… ahora el emocionado soy yo..- decía irónico- no te preocupes cariño ahora vamos a hacerte un examen de sangre…

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a un cuarto de la clínica, ahí se encontraron a 13…

H: que haces tu aquí?..

13: atender pacientes que crees que hago?

C: dra hadley, podrías dejarnos a solas?

13 se les quedo viendo con una mirada extraña…

C: no es lo que imaginas..

13: yo no he dicho nada..

H: pero tu mirada te delata…. -Y cuando iba a salir-… espera…

13: si?

H: quédate

C: qué?..

13: no querrás intentar nada raro verdad?

H:creeme, con esta mujer es más que suficiente.. quiero que le saques una muestra de sangre a cuddy… creemos que puede estar embarazada..

C: house!

H: cuddy, si lo hacemos nosotros sospecharan mas… además sobra decir que la 13 no dirá nada… verdad?

13: claro que no… extiéndete tu brazo cuddy…

La 13 saco la muestra de sangre y la llevo a analizar mientras house y cuddy esperaban ansiosos en la oficina de cuddy…

H: ya se tardo mucho…

C: no lo creo… ten paciencia…

H: de haber sabido….

C: que sientes?

H: ahorita mismo unas ganas inmensas de estrangular a 13… ya tardo demasiado..

C: no seas tonto… hablo de la idea de ser papa

H: creo que así te aseguraste de por vida de amarrarme a ti… -cuddy se acerco a el y lo rodeo de la cintura-…en serio?…creo que apenas lo estoy asimilando.. estoy emocionado…nervioso… tal vez porque no he sido padre .. y la idea de hacerlo junto a ti.. siento que me he sacado la lotería..

C: tanto así?

H: tanto así… y tú? …. -ambos aun abrazados por la cintura-…

C: house.. he deseado tanto tener un bebe… y la sola idea de que pueda ser verdad en este momento.. -a cuddy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-… lo siento..

H:porque?

C: no me quiero emocionar… no aun

En ese momento house y cuddy observaron como 13 se acercaba con tan anhelado sobre …

H:y bien?...

13:toma… acercándole el sobre… -house lo abrió.. más bien lo rompió de la desesperación… se alejo un poco con el…y se dio la vuelta hacia cuddy-

C: y bien?

H:promete que si es niño no querrás ponerle Gregory..

Cuddy dio un grito emocionada y se abalanzo a abrazar y besar a house.. mientras que 13 observaba sonriente la escena…

13:felicidades…- y les dio un abrazo a ambos… cosa inusual en house aceptar un abrazo que no fuera de cuddy-

C: gracias… aun no lo creo…-con lagrimas en los ojos-

13: creo que es mejor que los deje solos

C: gracias..

Una vez solos… house cerro con llave la oficina… y ambos se recostaron en el sofá abrazados…

C:estoy… tan feliz.. no te imaginas cuanto..

H:yo no me lo creo.. te das cuenta dentro de poco tendras una barriga?…. Y unos pechos debo decir…

C:y dentro de nueve meses a tu hijo o hija…

H: pronto lo averiguaremos…

Al pasar las horas.. house aun no lo asimilaba…sin embargo al entrar a la oficina de Wilson…

W: que pasa?.. ante la mirada extraña de house..

H: Wilson… vas a ser tío

Wilson abrió los ojos más de la cuenta… y no dijo ni una palabra..

H: es todo?... bueno iré con los patitos

W: están seguros?

H: lo hemos sellado con sangre

W: pues habiendo dicho eso… -aun en shock, Wilson expreso su clásico jojooo… y se levanto de su asiento- felicidades!.. -abrazo a house-

H: gracias…

W: y donde está la mama del momento?

H: en su oficina.. seguramente ya viendo por internet la ropa y cosas del cuarto del bebe

W: lo veo y no lo creo… y pensar que hace menos de 3 meses eran como 2 extraños…bueno todos sabíamos lo que sentían.. pero ambos eran obstinados… ojala su bebe saque el carácter de cuddy

H:si… por su bien… si no tendremos un bebe adicto.. -ambos sonrieron-…un bebe…aun no lo creo…

W:cuando veas a cuddy vomitar cada mañana.. créeme los vas a creer..

Después de estar con Wilson, house les dio la noticia a su equipo… y para la siguiente semana… todo el hospital ya sabía la grandiosa noticia: los house estaban esperando a su primogénito… llamadas llegaron de toda la ciudad felicitándolos por el hecho.. mientras tanto al paso de los meses a cuddy ya se le notaba un pequeño bulto en el vientre…por la mañana en su casa…

H: guaaaacccccccc…. House devolvía el estomago en el inodoro…

C: estas bien cariño?

H: no… no estoy bien… ese pequeño demonio tiene la culpa…

C: no digas eso….

H: porque?... haber dame una explicación lógica, del porque yo tengo las nauseas y el vomito…

C: porque eres su papa… que mas explicación quieres

H:cuando nazcas.. ya arreglaremos cuentas tu yo…-señalando el vientre de cuddy-

C: te das cuenta de que día es hoy?

H: el día de vomito verde?... -incorporándose del inodoro-

C: hoy… sabremos si este pequeño angelito es niño o niña

H: es verdad… ya iras teniendo una cara demonio… si es niño sacaras mis ojos encantadores conquistara a cuanta joven se le cruce enfrente y si es niña…. Sacara tu cara… tu… nooo mejor que ambos se parezcan a mí de lo contrario tendremos una hija monja

C: quien te viera a ti house… todo un padre celoso… pero ya pronto despejaremos nuestras dudas….

Al llegar al hospital….una enfermera esperaba a cuddy casi a la entrada…

E: dra, cuddy los directivos del hospital la esperan en su oficina…

C: ok gracias

H: quieres que te acompañe?

C: gracias cariño, pero no… soy la decana y me comportare como tal.. nos vemos en la cita con Wendy en el ultrasonido

H: ok… -y le dio un beso de despedida-

Al entrar a la oficina…

C: buenos días señores, dr Williams, dr Smith, un gusto…

DRW: buenos días..

DRS: dra cuddy…hemos venido aquí, para informarle de unos cambios que se llevaran a cabo en el hospital…

C: que cambios?

DRW: de la administración

C: digame… -a pesar de estar nerviosa..cuddy se comportaba a la altura-

DRW: dra cuddy, la administración de este hospital estará a cargo de otra persona…

CONTINUARA……..

Próxima actualización el miércoles bye byeeeeeeee


	7. lo justo

Hola chicas!!!!! Pues aunque dije que el miércoles, decidí actualizar hoy XD … gracias por sus comentarios me pone muy contenta leerlos … bueno basta de platica, que lo disfruten…

**CAPITULO VII**

C: buenos días señores, dr Williams, dr Smith, un gusto…  
DRW: buenos días..  
DRS: dra cuddy…hemos venido aquí, para informarle de unos cambios que se llevaran a cabo en el hospital…  
C: que cambios?  
DRW: de la administración  
C:digame… -a pesar de estar nerviosa… cuddy se comportaba a la altura-…  
DRW: dra cuddy, la administración de este hospital estará a cargo de otra persona…

Cuddy se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, si bien sabia de sus intenciones, creyó que al ver su estado no tendrían opción y la dejarían en su puesto… sin embargo ante ellos actuó de forma serena..

C: y puedo saber la razón?

DRW: dra cuddy usted infringió el reglamento del hospital

C: puedo saber de qué forma?

DRW: usted fue avisada, de los cambios en la administración y actuó con alevosía y ventaja

C: en que se basa?

DRS: dra cuddy, no queremos que esto vaya mas allá… ambos sabemos que el dr benson le informo que usted seria removida de su cargo y usted…

C: me case…

DRW: asi es…

C: con todo respeto…. es usted un idiota… cree que yo me casaría con alguien solo por sus estúpidas reglas?.. y más aun embarazarme por ello?... porque no sé si están ciegos… pero estoy embarazada…-decía una muy molesta cuddy-

DRW: por supuesto que lo notamos… pero no nos consta que…

C: que?... que no les consta?... ahora díganme ya tienen a mi reemplazo?

DRS: asi es… el dr Henry williams.. esta mas que capacitado para el puesto…

C: vaya….que casualidad dr wiliams… usted quiere darle a su hermano mi puesto

DRW: créame el parentesco no tiene nada que ver, en esto

C: escúchenme ambos…al menos que sea porque cometí algún atropello, no se administrar este hospital o alguna otra anomalía yo no voy a dejar algo en lo que he puesto todo mi empeño… si este hospital goza de prestigio no es solo por los doctores los cuales han venido haciendo un magnífico trabajo… sino porque he tratado de que este hospital este entre los mejores del país… así que prepárense… porque yo no le voy a regalar el crédito a nadie…

DRW: dra cuddy creo que usted…

C:si eso era todo… que tenga un buen día… yo si tengo trabajo que hacer…

DRS: con permiso… -en un tono molesto-…

Al salir los directivos... una muy molesta cuddy noto como house la observaba de lejos.. esperando el momento para acercarse y saber las nuevas noticias, cuando al fin se fueron los directivos, house entro a la oficina de cuddy…

H: te ves molesta..

C: estoy molesta…

H: que paso?

C: vinieron a avisarme que seré sustituida… son unos imbéciles… sabes quién será mi reemplazo?

H: quien?

C: el idiota del hermano del dr Williams… no puedo creer tanto cinismo

H:calmate… -mientras le daba ligeros masajes en los hombros-...

C: pues ni crean que me quitaran mi trabajo… no sin antes pelear

H:asi se habla...hay que apelar esa decisión.. aunque ellos estén más arriba que nosotros en cuanto a jerarquías, hay alguien más arriba que ellos y estará muy interesado en saber sobre este asunto..

C: tienes razón… y eso es lo que hare… ahora mismo le digo a mi secretaria que quiero una cita con el Dr. Newman estoy segura que atenderá mi solicitud…

H:con tu experiencia… y con el prestigio que te ganaste con el hospital eso es seguro..

C: gracias…

H:de nada… ahora iré a ver a mis patitos.. un moribundo estará esperándome..

C:ok… -le dio un beso-.. no olvides la cita con Wendy a las 11:30!!

H:no lo olvidare… ya quiero saber la forma en que me vengare de ese demonio una vez que sepa de qué lado va a estar.. -cuddy sonrió-…

House se dirigió a su oficina…

H:buenos días..

F: porque tardaste tanto?

H: me quede haciendo una visita...

13:a quien?..

H: A alguien que no les interesa… y la nariz?

13:dijo que iba por un café… al parecer tuvo una mala noche..

H:ni lo digas… -en ese momento taub entro con un café y una rosquilla cubierta de caramelo y nuez-...

T: buenos días...

H: buenos… -apenas house volteo a verlo y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo de su oficina a vomitar en el cesto de basura-..

T: te sientes mal?

Una vez que termino y fue asistido por 13...

H:podrías quitarme ese café y esa dona de mi cara y más aun de mi nariz.. no sé cómo puedes soportar el olor teniendo la nariz más grande de esta oficina..

T:ahhh nauseas matutinas… vaya … quién diría que las tuvieras tu… también tienes los antojos?... -tirando su café y guardando la dona-

H:cierra la boca…y bien que tenemos?...-incorporándose-...

F: hombre 43 años……..

A las 11:30 am…

H:háganle una resonancia, 13 tu haz un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier infección y tu taub ve a su casa.. yo iré a consultar..

13: aun te sientes mal?

T: no… hoy le dirán si cuddy espera niño o niña…

H:no sabía que tenias talento para detective.. tomare eso como una cualidad... cualquier cosa me avisan al celular…

House y cuddy quedaron de verse en el consultorio de la dra Wendy melfi…

DRW: el bebe se ve muy bien cuddy… -mientras ambos escuchaban con el monitor el corazón de su hijo-… el peso va perfecto…

C: he tratado de comer lo más saludable posible

DRW: tampoco te martirices.. solo trata de no comer tantas grasas o picante

H:lo ves?...no parece doctora Wendy.. yo soy el que también tengo que pagar por ello comiéndome lo que prepara..

C:y bien… veamos lo importante… -algo impaciente-

La dra wendy giro el aparato en varias direcciones en el vientre de cuddy, hasta que dio con el objetivo y volteo el monitor hacia ellos…

DRW: creo que no tengo que decirles que es verdad?

C: ohhh por dios!... es un niño!!

H:lo sabia!... -con una cara que pocas veces le había visto cuddy… house irradiaba felicidad-...

C:que hermoso… se ve..

H: es un renacuajo…

C: house!

H: así que tu eres el que me hace vomitar… -miraba encantado el monitor… mientras que en la pantalla se podía ver ya un bebe formado en su totalidad-

Una vez que salieron de ahí…. Ambos fueron a la cafetería a comer

C: su cuarto estará adornado…. Con ángeles…. ese será el tema central… el fin de semana puedes pintar su cuarto de celeste y… –house la interrumpió-

H: te refieres a mi?.. el pobre cojo?

C: el pobre cojo tendrá un hijo… un hijo varón… así que lo vamos a recibir como un rey

H: diras como un príncipe… porque yo soy y seré el rey de la casa

C: celoso?

H: de ese renacuajo?... espera a que nazca… -decía bromeando-… y que te dijeron a ti?.. te dieron la cita con el dr newman?

C: si mañana a las 8 tengo que estar ahí puntual

H: estas nerviosa?

C: no… -suspiro-... sabes después de lo de hace un momento con el bebe.. –sonrió-… te das cuentas de las cosas que de verdad valen la pena… -ambos sonrieron-…

Al día siguiente una muy ataviada cuddy caminaba con sus tacones acostumbrados.. aunque ahora debido a su estado ya había reducido el alto, y se dirigía a toda prisa a su cita con el dr newman… pasaron 3 horas.. en las que cuddy exponía su punto de vista y uno a uno era debatido… al llegar al hospital ya era esperada por house y Wilson en su despacho…

H: y bien?

W: que paso?

C: pues… que me e pasado más de 2 horas encerrada con él y explicándole mi caso

H: espero que solo hablando…

W: cierra la boca… que paso cuddy, que fue lo que dijo?

C: dijo que el dr Henry Williams era un magnifico dr y que… lo sentía mucho por el pero que yo me quedaba como la decana del hospital…-con una gran sonrisa-

H:ahhhhhh jaaaaja..- sonrieron los 3… house fue a abrazar a cuddy-… lo sabía.. felicidades amor..

W:ya podemos respirar… aunque si no hubiera sido así … house ya estaba organizando una huelga…

H:claro!, si no tuvieras este trabajo y no ganaras lo que ganas.. imagínate como afectaría mi economía –bromeo-…

C:pues una vez dicho eso… pueden regresar al trabajo..

H: la felicidad se ha ido… -mientras ambos salían de la oficina-…

4 meses después cuddy yacía descansando en su casa incapacitada obligada por su estado y por house.. ya que ella estaba empecinada en seguir en el hospital… y solo lo hizo pactando que Wilson se quedaría al mando y ella revisaría vía mail.. algunos pendientes.. mientras tanto house obligaba a su equipo a buscar nuevas enfermedades que concordaran con los síntomas de su nuevo paciente, hasta que fue interrumpido con una llamada al celular…

H: si?

C:soy yo… ya es hora… se me acaba de romper la fuente…

CONTINUARA…………

Les gusto?... son bienvenidos los comentarios XD…. Próxima actualización y capitulo final el viernes… bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xoxo


	8. El desenlace

Hola chicas!!!!! Pues por fin el fic llega al fin… , les agradezco a todas las chicas que comentaron los capis, a las que no también XD el que se tomaran la molestia de leerlos me animo a seguir….. bueno espero que les guste , que lo disfruten…..

**CAPITULO VIII**

H: si?

C: soy yo… ya es hora… se me acaba de romper la fuente

House se quedo en silencio un momento….

C: house!!..... estas ahí?

H: si… aquí sigo respondió… salgo para allá enseguida…

C: estás loco?... ya pedí un taxi

H: ahora tú eres la loca…

C: house, no tiene caso que vengas por mí, ahora los dolores no son tan fuertes te veo allá ok…

H: estas completamente loca…… estaré aquí esperándote con todo el equipo…. -Y colgó el teléfono-

F: quien era?

H: mi dulce esposa……… foreman encárgate del caso.. me voy

F: a dónde vas?... qué pasa?

H: es cuddy… tendrá a mi hijo…

F: quieres que mande a una ambulancia por ella?

H: no es necesario…….. mi esposa es muy autosuficiente, llegara en taxi… iré a preparar todo para su llegada, te quedas a cargo del caso ok…

House preparo todo lo necesario para la llegada de cuddy... quien con toda la calma del mundo llego a bordo del taxi….

H: como te sientes?... -abrió la puerta del taxi de forma apresurada-…

C: estoy bien… tranquilízate, los dolores han aumentado pero aun los puedo soportar…

H: traigan la silla de ruedas! grito…

C: calmate, no es necesario… yo puedo caminar

H: vamos cuddy no seas tan obstinada, y siéntate ahora mismo en esta silla…

C: está bien…quien diría que serias un exagerado…

Cuddy se sentó en la silla de ruedas mientras que todo el hospital a su paso la animaba

W: hey cuddy!! Hoy es el gran día…

C: lo sé…

W: no sientes impaciencia de ver a ese pequeño?

C: Wilson……… ahora siento una fuerte contracción, si no te importa no tengo muchos ánimos de conversar… -con una sonrisa algo forzada-

H: ahora quien es la que quería caminar por su propio pie?

C: cierra la boca…

W: los dejo… mucha suerte, te veré luego

C: gracias…… -con cara de pocos amigos debido a las contracciones-..

Cuddy fue preparada para entrar al quirófano, sin embargo el bebe era tan obstinado como ella…. Y aun le faltaban algunos centímetros para dilatar….

C: dios!!!! este dolor es insoportable

H: tranquilízate…

C: para ti es muy fácil decirlo no estás sintiendo este ahhhhhh……. -Exclamo de dolor-

H: mmm esta pierna es…

C: hay por favor ya deja de hablar!!

H: ok ok...

Finalmente la hora llego, cuddy era dirigida al quirófano, el mismo house fue el encargado de recibir a su hijo a pesar de las advertencias de todos sobre que sería mejor estar como un simple familiar del paciente, chase lo asistía en el proceso…

H: muy bien cariño, ahora respira y exhala…. Y a la cuenta de 3 puja

C:house este dolor es….. -Seguido de un gran grito de dolor que hizo ponerse nervioso a house-

H: vamos, lo estás haciendo bien, vamos muy bien, ya falta poco…

CH: vamos cuddy ya casi esta aquí tu hijo, haz un último esfuerzo…

Tras varios minutos de intenso dolor, cuddy finalmente dio a luz… dejando a house más que agradecido por tal acontecimiento…

H: aquí viene!!!!!... es un hermoso demonio….. -decía mientras lo veía embelesado y le daba la clásica nalgada que hizo que todos se emocionaran con el llanto-

C: quiero verlo…

H: aquí lo tienes… -mientras se lo ponía a un costado… cosa que como si fuera truco de magia hizo que el bebe dejara de llorar-

C: es hermoso….. hola bebe… -mientras de sus ojos se escapaban algunas lágrimas-

H: así que eras tú el del vomito….

Ambos acariciaban el delicado rostro de su hijo quien a simple vista se podía decir quiénes eran sus padres, era un niño muy blanco, los ojos apenas los podía abrir pero se notaba que eran de un color azul intenso igual que el padre, su cabello negro abundante y algo rizado, todo un cuddy como su madre…

Los padres de cuddy, el equipo de house que se había escapado un momento de sus obligaciones así como Wilson esperaban ansiosos afuera del quirófano… finalmente house salió ataviado con cubre bocas y vestimenta quirúrgica y con una gran sonrisa…

H: señores, nació …… aun no estamos de acuerdo con el nombre pero , mi hijo ha nacido es un precioso demonio rosado!!

E: como esta mi hija?

H: suegra ella esta de maravilla, en cualquier momento, serán trasladados a su cuarto

J: gracias house!, gracias a ti tenemos un nieto

H: de nada jacke, aunque cuddy colaboro un poco… -todos rieron-

W: felicidades!

H: gracias… -ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo-… ahora tienes un sobrino…

Al pasar las horas cuddy estaba en su cuarto recibiendo todo tipo de obsequios, y visitas todos ansiosos por conocer al bebe house…

C: gracias por haber venido mama

E: es lo menos que podíamos hacer, es nuestro nieto, el primero… será el rey de la casa…

J: ese niño será un consentido, porque también será el primer nieto de blaythe verdad greg?

H: así es… ella ya viene en camino, no ha dejado de llamar por teléfono…

E: bueno jacke, vámonos ya… lisa estará cansada y necesita descansar, mañana vendremos a ver al pequeño… por cierto no nos han dicho como se llamara

C: aun no lo decidimos

E: pues dense prisa, para ir preparando el bautizo…-todos sonrieron-...

Al quedarse solos…

H: es cierto, no hemos decidido el nombre, tú qué piensas?

C: te gustaría que se llamara Gregory?

H: estás loca?.. ya es suficiente con un Gregory house… cual nombre te gusta?

C: me agrada mucho…sean

H: sean house…mmmm

C: pues di tú un nombre… -reclamo-

H: me gusta sean

C: no es cierto…

H: si por mi fuera se quedaría en demonio… -y se acerco al bebe y le dio un delicado beso en la frente-

C: te ves muy bien de papa house…

H: y tú te ves hermosa… -y la beso en los labios-… me has hecho muy feliz… gracias

C: entonces, será sean?

H: ahora mismo estas cargando a sean house, -sonrió-

Pasaron 5 meses, cuddy se había ya reinstalado en el hospital, el pequeño sean estaba enorme parecía un bebe de más edad, house seguía haciendo de las suyas… todo volvió a la normalidad, mientras en casa...

C: sean no seas grosero… sean house!... –el decir el nombre completo sugería algo garve-…

H: que hace el demonio?

C: escupe la papilla… cree que es un juego

H:hijo.. pero si sabe… guac……. Que es esto? –con cara de asco-

C: son solo verduras

H: con razón las escupe, bien hecho hijo, te apoyo…-mientras el pequeño seguía con la vista a su padre-…

Llegada la noche…

H: se ve tan tranquilo dormido…

C: lo se… es un ángel

H: solo cuando está dormido… ya podemos ir a la recamara?

C: porque tanta prisa?

H: porque será?, -la tomo de la cintura y la beso-…

C: creo que mejor nos damos prisa verdad?

H: estoy totalmente de acuerdo..

Una hora después…

C: eso estuvo muy bien…

H: y eso que andaba cansado… -cuddy le dio un codazo-…

C: puedes creer que hace un año ambos éramos como 2 extraños…digo nos hablábamos, pero nunca pasaba nada...

H: lo se… es increíble

C: gracias a dios… y al dr benson que si no… aun seguiríamos así….-ahora house fue quien le dio el codazo-

H: sabes aun creo que toda fue una treta tuya para atraparme…

C: y si así fuera te arrepientes?

H: nunca lo haría…. -Y la beso-.. tu y sean son lo mejor que me ha pasado... -ambos durmieron plácidamente… como la familia que eran, esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.. para continuar con la vida perfecta que se habían creado-.

FIN

Bueno chicas, espero y les haya gustado, muy pronto tendrán más noticias mías XD, pronto les publico una nueva historia, y como un extra me he encontrado un video que básicamente es mi fic XD lo hizo una chica llamada **MissHederSparrw** jejejje nadie copio a nadie fue mera casualidad y me pareció divertido que lo vieran, aquí les dejo el link, un beso a todas .com/watch?v=7shEfFApxag


End file.
